Forgive
by bigk4062
Summary: When is it to soon for you to forgive? This is a rewrite of 'The art of Forgiveness! To fully understand this story, make sure you read 'Mind Control'
1. Coming home

***I've finally decided to rewrite this story, so it makesbmore sense. Sorry that it took so long, but I'm going to try to make it worth the wait. Thanks for your patience, and keep up the good writing everyone!!!***  
  
Donny sat at his computer, typing messages to some of the girls that he had met in a chat room. One of the girls, Sciencechick503, was really interesting. They kept on getting into little fights about things. They were just getting into a debate about the Big Bang theory when Donny got an alert that let him know someone new was IMing him..  
  
'Hey Donny, what's up?' The message read. Donny looked at the name, trying to figure out who was talking to him.  
  
"I don't know anyone with the screen name mS. 852." He muttered under his breath. Donny decided to do the one thing that would hopefully tell him who this person was.  
  
"Hi, who is this?"  
  
There was a pause on the other end, and Donny held his breath. All of the sudden he got an answer.  
  
"Geez, you're gone for a couple of months and everyone forgets who you are." Donny froze. All of the sudden, he knew who he was talking to.  
  
"Venus, is that you?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to make sure that Raph wasn't anywhere near him.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. How've you been? I've been waiting for you to come on- line for weeks."  
  
Donny stared at the screen for a minute, before replying.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been looking for you for over two months now; we thought you were killed, or that you joined back up with HIM." Donny typed, making sure to emphasize the part about the Shredder.  
  
Donny got a quick reply back. "Didn't you hear about the note we left the Shredder, and the fact that the three of us left our uniforms so he could find them.  
  
"Who's 'the three of us.'" Donny asked, trying to figure out who she meant.  
  
"I mean me, Akira, and Devon. I've been living with them for the past few months, ever since we left the foot." Venus informed him.  
  
"Oh" Donny wrote back, wondering if Venus thought that he should of known that already.  
  
"Listen, Donny, can we met somewhere and talk. If you don't want to, I understand, but." Venus typed in, and then held her breath.  
  
Donny stared at the screen, and then warily wrote back a reply. "I guess so, where shall we meet?"  
  
"Let's go to the place where we used to play Frisbee at. Kinda like neutral ground, you know?" Donny quickly agreed, then signed off, shutting down his computer.  
  
As soon as she saw that Donny was leaving, Venus followed suit, leaving a note for Devon and Akira, who were both out job hunting. 


	2. April 28th, 1999

Donny looked at his computer, still pondering whether or not it would be wise to go talk to Venus. He really did not want to risk getting Raph angry again. Wincing, he massaged his right shoulder, where there was still a mark from the last time he had discussed Venus with Raph.  
  
"Raph, I'm sure that she is sorry. It's not like it was her fault that all of this happened. You have seen the way the Shredder treats these people. He's a smooth talking guy, and he pulled off an amazing heist. I mean, look at this clothes."  
  
With that, Donny showed Raph the costumes, the ones that were made to look like turtles. Raph winced when he saw some of the rips and bloodstains on them, but quickly hid the look behind a snarl.  
  
"You know what Donny, I don't really care. All that matters is that she was willing to leave our family, our home to join the Foot. She doesn't deserve to be part of our family anymore, and I think that you know that to."  
  
Donny glared a Raph for a minute, before a noise from outside caught his attention. Glancing up, he saw Venus's face in the doorway. By the look of horror she had, it was obvious that she had heard the entire conversation. Suddenly, Venus locked eyes with him. With a slight gasp, she quickly backed away from the door, and Donny could hear the faint sounds of her footsteps walking away from his lab.  
  
Raph impatiently watched Donny stare into space, getting more pissed off by the minute. He decided to try the more aggressive way to get Donny's attention. Quick as lighting, he reached out and popped Donny one over the head. Usually Donny was able to avoid Raph's attacks, but he was unprepared this time.  
  
Raph watched in slight horror as Donny's head snapped back. Unable to balance himself, Donny fell over backwards, reaching for something to hold onto. Unfortunately, the only thing he could find was his lab table. Donny fell to the floor, taking down a pile of test tubes, which shattered all over the place.  
  
Without thinking, Raph went to help Donny up, succeeding in only scraping the poor turtle up some more. Suddenly, a furry hand rested on Raph's shoulder, and Raph froze, knowing that he was in serious trouble.  
  
Master Splinter looked at his two sons. Without saying a word, he motioned for Raph to leave, which he did. Splinter looked over his other son before leaving the lab also, in search of band-aids.  
  
Splinter left the lab, immediately deciding what he was going to do. He knew that the other two were fighting about Venus, and he decided to try to push Donny to tell Venus that he forgave her. Smiling to himself, Splinter walked to his daughter's room, pushing the door open after she granted him permission to enter.  
  
Venus couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. Donny sat in a pile of glass. He had used his bandana to help stop some of the wounds, but one on his shoulder looked particularly nasty. Venus quietly sat down next to the turtle, and began to bandage his wounds, while Donny watched in silence.  
  
It took almost fifteen minutes, but Venus finally finished cleaning out the wounds, and she bandaged all the ones she could. When she was done, she helped Donny stand up, then ordered him outside, telling him to rest while she got the mop and bucket. Donny walked to the door, then turned around.  
  
"Hey Venus?" He said, staring at the female turtle.  
  
"Yeah Donny?" Venus said, while trying to clean up the rest of the glass from the floor.  
  
"Thanks." Donny said with a small smile. Venus turned around and looked at him, wearing an almost identical smile.  
  
"You're welcome Donny."  
  
"Oh, and Venus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about what's happened, and if it means anything, I've forgiven you." With that Donny left, leaving Venus staring at the place where he had been, a small smile on her face. 


	3. How's the family?

After double-checking that all she had locked the door and shut off all of the lights, Venus quietly slipped out a window to the fire escape. Quickly walking down, she jumped off into the alleyway behind her apartment. Then, she ran the 13 blocks to Central Park, where she was going to meet Donny.  
  
As she approached the meeting place, she could feel her hands shaking. She couldn't help but wonder if Donny still forgave her. Slowly approaching a bench, she sat down and took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves before she saw Donny. Hearing someone approach, she looked over her shoulder, and, seeing Donny, got up to greet him. The tiny smile on her face disappear when she saw the look on his face however. She grimaced inside, knowing that face didn't mean anything good for her.  
  
Donny looked up as he came closer to his sister. She was sitting at a bench, and stood up as she saw him. Donny watched her face, seeing the carefully guarded look she had. He also noticed that her hands were shaking, and knew that was a good sign. He didn't want her to be scared of him, but he didn't want her thinking that he was just going to help her come back without getting the answers to some of his questions.  
  
Venus smiled at Donny while he approached her, and when he got close enough, she gave him a big hug. As she was hugging him, Donny couldn't help but glance around, looking to see if there were any Foot members around. Even though she had told him that she had quit the Foot months ago, he still couldn't trust her.  
  
When Venus finally let go, he gave her a small smile. Venus motioned for him to sit down, and Donny plopped down next to her. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Venus finally asked the question that has been bugging her for months.  
  
"Hey Donny, how is everyone?" Venus asked, turning softly to look at him.  
  
Donny hesitated a minute before answering Venus's question with a question of his own.  
  
"What is it that you want to know? We've all been fine, well, except for Mikey."  
  
Venus's head snapped up as she regarded Donny closely. "What's wrong with Mikey, I always figured that he would be the one helping everyone else with the fact that I'm gone." Donny stared straight ahead, thinking about the easiest way to break the news to her.  
  
"Right after you left, Mikey got into a huge fight with Raph. He told Raph that he was a horrible person for what he had done, and that Raph could go shove that attitude up his ass 'cause he didn't want to hear it anymore. Then, Raph began to lay it out on Mikey, telling him every time he's every time he's bugged him. He said some pretty awful things, some of which I am sure Raph would love to take back now. Mikey won't let him of course, and they don't really talk anymore."  
  
Venus bit her bottom lip, upset at what she had heard. Donny refused to look at her while he was speaking. He was afraid of her reactions  
  
"After that day, Mikey's been acting weird. He doesn't really talk to anyone anymore, and he sits in his room most of the time. He's given up cooking, so the rest of us are forced to cook to make up the slack. I don't know what he does in there, but he doesn't seem to want to include anyone. I don't know what to do about it, but just as long as he doesn't do anything stupid, I don't want to push him over the edge." Venus nodded in agreement to what Donny had said. Donny acknowledged her reply, before finishing story.  
  
"Raph sticks to himself to, he doesn't really seem to want to be part of the family any more. He tries to get Mikey to talk to him, but Mikey doesn't really seem to be interested in being his friend anymore. Leo, on the other hand, has been running around trying to keep the family together. He doesn't really fight with Raph anymore, they just ignore each other. Master Splinter sits in his room and meditates. He also tries to keep the family together, and he tries to get Mikey and Raph talking again, but he hasn't had good luck wit it yet."  
  
Venus looked over at Donny, before asking her next question. "So how have you been Donny? You've told me about everyone but you." Donny shrugged, not sure about what to tell her about him.  
  
"I've just work on my computer, and tried my best to keep the family together. I guess that's the best I can really do. It's not like I can convince Mikey to talk to Raph, or Raph to."  
  
Venus stared straight into Donny's eyes. "you mean that you can't convince him to forgive me for what happened." Donny looked away, unable to admit what she said was true. "Don't lie to me Donatello. I know what you meant." Donny stared straight ahead before placing a hand on Venus's shoulder.  
  
"I think I've done enough talking for now. Why don't you tell me what you've been doing for the past few months?" 


End file.
